


An Abundance Of Love

by rosescooper



Series: Roisa Sin Week '16 [6]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Domestic Roisa, F/F, Food Play, Roisa, Roisa Sin Week, Roisa Sin Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosescooper/pseuds/rosescooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Luisa finally seem to have some time on their hands and Luisa has just the idea how to make the given time count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Abundance Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last day of the Roisa Sin Week 2016 and it really makes me sad.  
> I apologize that I could not upload yesterday, but I surely was not going to miss the last day of this.
> 
> I paired this AU with Food Play and hope you enjoy the domestic Roisa this work contains.

She looked at her baby daughter fall asleep in her crib, smiling as she turned off the light and closed the door halfway. She stood in the semi-closed door for a few more minutes, in awe with the little hands and feet. She felt nothing but pure love for that little girl. It had been a month and she still could not believe she was hers. She smiled an even brighter smile, before turning away from the door and silently walking down the stairs to the kitchen and living room.

“Is Liv asleep?” It was a whisper, scared to wake the little girl up.

She nodded, taking the red wine that was being offered to her. “She’s sleeping like an angel.” She said, still completely in awe.

“That’s because she is an angel.” The answer came, followed by a slow kiss on her lips. “Our angel.”

They had adopted Olivia a month ago, just a few months after getting married. It had been a handful and it hadn’t been easy after losing the first child that was supposed to be theirs to her mother regretting it and then not giving her up for adoption.

Luckily, with Olivia it had worked and they both knew they would not want it any other way. Olivia was perfect. She had beautiful, big and blue eyes. The little hair she had was blonde and every time she looked at them it looked like her teeth less mouth was forming the brightest smile they had ever seen.

 

Rose looked at her wife, the way she put the wine glass to her mouth, carefully taking a sip as she did the same. She had been upstairs to put Liv to sleep the past fifteen minutes and she was sure Luisa had changed or done something. She seemed to be grinning and smiling way too much, nervous even. Something Luisa usually wasn’t.

“Lu?” Rose smirked, putting her glass down and moving closer to her on the sofa.

“Hm?” she made, almost too innocently and Rose knew she was right. She had been doing something while Rose had been upstairs.

“What did you do?” Rose laughed slightly nervous, putting Luisa’s glass on the coffee table as well and placing her hands on her wife’s waist, turning her to face her.

“I may or may not have prepared a surprise for you” Luisa now smiled softly, tucking a red curl behind Rose’s ear and placing a slow and longing kiss on her wife’s lips.

“We have some time” Rose smirked, knowing Olivia would wake up around 2 am since she was not sleeping through the time.

Luisa nodded and stood up. “Follow me” She said softly, making Rose’s body shiver in anticipation of what Luisa had prepared for them. For her.

She took the hand her wife was offering her and stood up as well. Their fingers intertwining, she followed the woman up the stairs and smiled as she saw Luisa close Liv’s door just a bit more.

 

Luisa pulled her towards their bedroom, stopping her before the door.

“Close your eyes” She whispered, placing a soft kiss on Rose’s neck.

Rose did as she was told. She heard the bedroom door open and shut again and felt Luisa put a soft fabric around her head, covering her eyes.

“I wasn’t going to peek” Rose giggled and reached out to find her wife’s body.

“I know. That not the only thing it is for.” Luisa smirked, her voice as teasing as ever.

Rose heard the door open again and felt Luisa’s hand on hers. She followed the brunette into the room, standing still as her wife closed the door behind them.

She shivered as she felt Luisa’s hands on her waist, her body pressing against hers. She anticipated a kiss and opened her lips slightly, to allow the crashing lips to intertwine with hers.

Luisa’s kiss was demanding, her tongue slightly rough as her entire body started pushing her backwards until she was softly lowered onto their bed and pushed up higher so Luisa could sit on her.

Rose’s hands found Luisa’s body, pulling up her dress and firmly grabbing her thighs as the brunette opened her blouse and started kissing down for her neck to her collar bones and the skin around her bra.

One of Luisa’s hands disappeared under her body to undo the lingerie that was keeping her tongue and lips from Rose’s soft breasts. Rose arched her body, helping her hand to undo the bra, while the other grabbed her waist, pressing her own against hers.

Rose moaned softly as the bra landed on the floor and Luisa’s mouth attacked her breast, the free hand taking care of her other one. She grabbed Luisa’s hair with one hand, throwing her head back and pressing her body even more against her wife’s, another, louder moan escaping her lips.

“Shhh” Luisa made, stopping what she was doing and placing a kiss on Rose’s open lips. “You’ll wake up the baby” she said, secretly taking pleasure in Rose not being able to hold her moans back. But waking up the baby would not only kill the mood but also mess up her plan.

“Sorry” Rose whispered, being followed by a quiet groan as Luisa resumed to sucking her nipple.

 

She started kissing her breast all over, soft kisses making Rose shiver. Luisa started kissing a trail down Rose’s body. Kissing between her breasts, all over her stomach and slowly going down her center.

She moved down from Rose’s waist, now sitting between her legs, and undid the zipper of her wife’s skirt as she saw the red head arch her waist towards Luisa. She laughed softly, quickly taking off the skirt.

Running her hands up and down her wife’s inner thighs, she simply looked at the woman lying before her as her body trembled and little groans escaped her rosy lips.

“Lu!” Rose whimpered, suffering under the teasing touch of her lover. “You said you had a surprise” She reminded her, moaning as Luisa’s hands got dangerously close to her center.

“I do” Luisa said, resuming to kissing her stomach and around her breasts, ignoring the fact that the only thing still on Rose’s body was a very small undie.

“Fuck, Lu!” Rose groaned, turned on beyond belief and whimpering as Luisa did not seem to care at all.

 

All of the sudden, the kisses stopped. The hands disappeared from her body and she heard Luisa get off the bed.

She lay there, 99% naked, completely open and vulnerable.

“Luisa?” She asked, slightly terrified of what was going on or what had happened.

“Shh” Luisa made, as she placed the flat of her hand on her center, telling her she was still there. She had noticed Rose get nervous and that had not been her intention. “I just had to get something” She explained softly, sitting back down between her legs and taking her hand off Rose’s body.

She placed soft kisses over Rose’s center, pushing her underwear down slightly, teasing her. She pressed her thumb against the thin fabric over her clit, starting slow circles.

She heard her groan and she smiled before taking her hand away and pulling the underwear down her long and naked legs.

The red head whimpered in return which was quickly replaced by a small moan and slight shiver as Luisa started dripping something over her breasts and down her stomach.

She felt it being slightly cold and shivered once again as it started being dripped on her thighs and her breasts again.

“What’s that?” Rose asked curiously, feeling the arousal cloud her mind and the heat being welcomed to her body.

Luisa didn’t reply right away, instead she sat up, pulling her dress over her head and letting it fall to the floor, placing Roses hands on her already naked breasts. She heard herself moan softly as Rose started to play with them.

She leaned into Roses touch before starting to kiss Rose’s thighs, her tongue licking what she had just dripped onto her and her lips kissing the soft skin once it had been cleaned.

“Chocolate” Luisa smirked, resuming to kiss her thigh up towards her center.

She trembled as Luisa seemed to be about to kiss her where she wanted her to and whimpered in despair as she felt the kisses continue on her other thigh. Her lips briefly brushing over her sex after kissing and licking the chocolate off her inner thigh and leaving marks on it as she had sucked a little too much.

The contact between her heated center and Luisa’s lips was brief, but it sent a millions sparks through Roses body, making her body arch up slightly.

 

She felt Luisa’s breasts again her sex as the brunette started kissing her lower stomach, her hands firmly gripping the side of her glutes.

Rose moaned, throwing her head back and holding on to the sheets underneath her.

“Lu” it was barely a moaned whisper but it was enough for Luisa to grant her the wish of a chocolate tasting kiss. “Don’t stop” Rose smiled, liking the way Luisa’s lips felt on her skin as she licked the chocolate off her.

Luisa replied by kissing down her neck, her tongue drawing circles down her collar bone and around her breast before placing firm and demanding kisses on her soft skin. Making Rose moan loudly as her tongue started licking her breast, circling her nipple before her lips started to suck on it, her one hand running down her body to rest on her inner thigh as Luisa’s still dressed sex was pressed against Rose’s, gently rubbing against it.

She felt how wet Rose already was, she was obviously taking pleasure in the little game Luisa had prepared for them.

She felt Rose’s waist start moving against her own, but she wouldn’t let the red head speed this up. Instead, she took her time. Slowly kissing down her breast and onto the other, repeating what she had done before, her tongue teasing her nipple until it was as hard as the other one.

“Lu, please” Rose whimpered, groaning as she felt Luisa suck her nipple repeatedly before moving on to her stomach and placing rough and firm kisses all over it, making the muscles underneath tremble uncontrollably.

Luisa laughed softly as Rose arched her body to press it against hers and at that moment Luisa didn’t care that there was still chocolate on Rose’s skin. She pressed her body against hers in return, sliding down to start kissing her inner thighs slightly rougher than before, making Rose’s body shiver even more and arousal flood her center.

 

Rose groaned, her hands now gripping Luisa’s hair and trying to move her towards the place she wanted her the most. The place she needed her the most.

It wasn’t until Luisa’s tongue flatly licked over her sex that she realized how aroused she had truly gotten. The noise Luisa’s mouth on her made, aroused her even more and she let out a quiet scream as Luisa sucked her clit one too many times before leaving the task of pleasing her to her tongue, her hands making space between Rose’s hips for her to be closer to the warm center of her lover.

She moaned as Rose moaned and smiled as she felt Rose’s waist move closer to her skilled mouth. Her fingers ran up her wife’s thigh, brushing over the skin to her center and, slowly, entering her, feeling the muscle contract as Rose moaned of excitement.

“Fuck, Lu” Rose’s lips couldn’t hold back the slightly loud moan as the brunette fastened her thrust and made Rose’s body shiver of arousal.

 

It wasn’t until Rose’s hands pulled her away from her center that she heard the screams. Rose took off the fabric that was still covering her eyes.

“No!” She uttered and Luisa sighed, slightly grinning because she knew it wouldn’t have taken much longer for Rose to fall over the edge.

“I’m sorry” Luisa mumbled, placing small kisses on Roses lips, before quickly jumping off the bed and throwing her dress back on.

Rose watched as Luisa left the room and entered the one down the hall way, making the screams grow louder as the door to the nursery opened.

“This isn’t over” Rose laughed, knowing Luisa had not heard her. She lay still on the bed, waiting for the heat to leave her body, covering herself with the thin blanket on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me!  
> Since Sin Week is over, I thought I might as well slowly get you used to reading pain and suffering and despair again.
> 
> Thanks for being in this with us this week, it was so much fun and I truly enjoyed every fic I wrote and read! I would be totally up to repeat this some time soon:)
> 
> Stay tuned for this upcoming week's uploads - I have some nice uploads coming up!


End file.
